sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
List of fictional movies in the Sulley Cinematic Universe
Here is a list of fictional films that can be seen in the background of many installments of the Sulley Cinematic Universe. With the exception of The Banana Splits Movie and For the Good Of the Company, all of these movies exist as actual movies in Earth-RchMnIRL. Space Heist Movie Under construction. Kingdom Hearts (film series) Kingdom Hearts is an American epic space opera/fantasy franchise centered on a film series created by Roy D. Disney. The popular film series has spawned an extensive media franchise called the Kingdom Hearts Cinematic Universe, which includes books, television series, computer and video games, and comic books. These supplements to the multiple film trilogies have resulted in significant development of the series' fictional universe. The series in total has grossed $22,423,951,580 in total at the box office. In fact, Kingdom Hearts III holds the title for the highest grossing film of all time! List of installments in the Kingdom Hearts franchise *Kingdom Hearts (2002) (film) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2003) (TV series) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) (film) *358/2 Days: A Kingdom Hearts Story (2009) (film) *Birth By Sleep: A Kingdom Hearts Story (2010) (film) *Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (2013) (film) *King Mickey: A Kingdom Hearts Story (2016) (film) *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) (film) *Untitled Kingdom Hearts film (20??) (film) The TRAFON Story The TRAFON Story is a biographical drama film based off of the story of the man behind The Rise and Fall of Nickelodeon, or “TRAFON” for short. Tom Hanks stars as TRAFON. It chronicles the ironic Rise and Fall of TRAFON himself. Antic Antic is a horror film centered on a man named Animated Antic (yes that is his real name) who stalks and murders people who do not like animation. Oh and he also tries to start a cult Rated R Rated R ''' is the most despised film in history. The advertising for the movie very prominently displayed it's R rating front and center, which made it pretty obvious that it would be a terrible movie. Oh and also there is no plot For the Good of the Company '''For the Good of the Company is an autobiographical drama film based around Henry J. Waternoose III aka Mr. Waternoose. It chronicles him struggling with taking over his family’s company Monsters Inc., his rise into the business, descent into corruption, and his arrest which leads to his redemption. It is written by Mr. Waternoose himself. Roger from American Dad directed the film and Steven Spielberg produced the film. It was a collaboration between Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment (which Disney brought shortly after the film’s completion, parodying a similar move they did in Earth-RchMnIRL). Notable cast members include Lin-Manuel Miranda as Mr. Waternoose, James Franco as Randall, Morgan Freeman as Boo, Cher as Mike Wazowski, and Keanu Reeves as Sulley. It is considered to be one of the greatest movies ever made. Disney's The Lion King 3 1/3rd The Lion King 3 1/3rd (also known in international territories as The Lion King 4: The Lion Sleeps Tonight) is an animated film that takes place in-between the events of The Lion King and the 2019 version of the same film. It is about Timon and Pumbaa, who are now famous after the events of the first Lion King film, but now the greedy executives at Disney want to make a remake of everything in the world so now they have to stop them from doing that Spoiler alert: they didn't Although the film flopped at the box office, it has garnered a big cult following. The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas 2: New Rock City The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas 2: New Rock City is an unreleased film from famous director David Lynch. It was shot at the same time as Viva Rock Vegas, but due to Viva Rock Vegas flopping, the film was cancelled. All known copies are lost. The Banana Splits Movie A 2019 horror-movie parody based around The Banana Splits, allies of the Sulltastic Sullies. It was made without their consent to attempt to tarnish their reputation in the eyes of the public. It was actually made by Laramore and the Decimaters as part of their diabolical schemes under human aliases and disguises. They partnered with Warner Bros. and Blue Ribbon Content to make this movie. Notoriously, the film is the subject of an infamous lawsuit: The Banana Splits vs. WarnerMedia and Blue Ribbon Content, where the Banana Splits went after the two companies for damaging their public images. Mike Wazowski served as the main legal representative for the Splits. As a result of Laramore’s earlier death in 2018, the film (and subsequent lawsuit) was erased from existence. Big Bird Goes to The White House Big Bird Goes to The White House is a political thriller/musical film that was originally released in 1986. Although the film performed fine at the box office, Big Bird's career was on the rocks after the film's release, but thankfully he was kept on Sesame Street. Alvin and the Chipmunks 7: Chip House Alvin and the Chipmunks 7: Chip House is a movie that was so critically panned that it ended the careers of Alvin and the Chipmunks. Plot Alvin & The Chipmunks are back. And this time they're gonna topple the American government. Join Alvin, Simon, & Theodore, The Fat Little Fuck as they take down Donald Trump. For the first & last time. The Simpsons Comedy Movie The Simpsons Comedy Movie is an incredibly successful franchise that started all the way back in the 90's. After the second installment, there was a long break. This is mostly because the animators were too fucking lazy, they were so lazy that they didn't even know that their studio was on fire. This film franchise is notable for existing in both Earth-JPS95 and Earth-RchMnIRL thanks to the existence of the show in both universes. List of installments in the The Simpsons Comedy Movie franchise *The Simpsons Comedy Movie (1992) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 2 (1997) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 3: The Return (2007) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie Forever After: The Final Chapter (2010) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 5: We Lied, The Last One Wasn't The Final Chapter (2013) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 6: We've Got Stories For Years! (2016) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 7 - Part 1: Homer and Bart Go To White Castle (2019) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 7 - Part 2: Mr. Burns' Cock and Ball Torture (2020) *The Simpsons Comedy Movie 8: Disney+ and Chill (2022) Live And Let Die: A True Story Live And Let Die: A True Story is a biopic about the time when Minoru Mineta committed an incredibly bad criminal act. It was highly successful at the box office, so much so that it won all of the awards at the Oscars. However, a massive controversy erupted quickly after release, which caused all of it's awards to be sent to a landfill. Category:Sulley Category:Earth-JPS95